degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB S2E20 - Secrets And Lies
Main Plot: Daniel (Daniel, Chloe, Liam and Rebecca are walking to class.) Daniel: Now it feels like we've subtracted two of our crew members. Rebecca: Cassie being in Grade 9 again. Chloe: Damon on another emotional break. Liam: And Dallas bailing on us for Kayla. Smooth of him to transfer to Orlando High only to take the daddy role. Daniel: I need to get back on my skating. I haven't done it in a while! Liam: Wanna go to the skatepark? Rebecca: You don't have skates. Daniel: He can borrow my roller blades. Meanwhile, I'll be on my board. Chloe: You guys are such boys! Daniel: You're just jelous cause we have talent. (Chloe lightly punches Daniel in the arm.) Subplot: Delilah (Delilah walks in class and sees Jo flashing a smile at Nathaniel. Delilah sits next to him.) Delilah: What's her malfunction? Isn't she suppose to be in Grade 12? Nathaniel: She repeating this class remember? Delilah: Oh right. Why was she smiling at you? Nathaniel: Don't know, don't care. Delilah: Are you uncomfortable or something? Nathaniel: No uh, can we just not talk about her, please? Delilah: Sure. (Delilah looks at Jo and looks concerned.) Third Plot (Kayla and Jayden are at Kayla's house lifting boxes outside.) Kayla: Thanks again for skipping school to help me with this. You didn't have to do that. Jayden: I got nothing else better to do so why not? (They lift a heavy box.) Kayla: Be careful. This one has a lot. Jayden: I can see that. Whoa! (Jayden loses his grip and the box dropps on his foot.) Jayden: Ah!! Dammit! Kayla: Are you okay? Jayden: Do I sound okay? Ugh! I think I need a doctor. Kayla: I'll drive you to the hospital. (Kayla's watch goes off.) Kayla: You're lucky because ironically, I have to take Alicia for her monthly appoinment. Jayden: Good! Now help! Kayla: Stay right there and bare. (Kayla runs to get Alicia.) Main Plot: Daniel (Daniel is at lunch with Rebecca, Liam and Chloe.) Daniel: I really wonder how Ben manage to screw around with Damon but then deface homophobic stuff on lockers. Chloe: The guy's a psyco! (Daniel's phone rings.) Daniel: It's my uncle. (He answers.) Daniel: Uncle Ken, what are you doing calling me while I'm at school? Uncle Ken: Are you okay? Daniel: Yeah? Why? Uncle Ken: What are you doing later? Daniel: Going to the skatepark with Liam and the girls after homework. Uncle Ken: I'll pick you up afterschool. Daniel: But I always take the bus. Uncle Ken: Not today. (He hangs up. Daniel looks confused.) Rebecca: Is everything okay? Daniel: I... don't know. Liam: No skatepark? Daniel: Maybe. He's picking me up. Liam: Why? We take the bus. Daniel: I'm not sure. (They continue eating lunch.) Subplot: Delilah (Delilah is in gym class with Ramona.) Delilah: Ray, has Nathaniel been acting weird? Ramona: Not lately, why? Delilah: Earlier, Jo was in our class and Nate acted paranoid when I asked him why she smiled at him. Ramona: Hmm. Delilah: Have any idea? Ramona: I... don't know. Delilah: Did you just think? Ramona: Maybe, you're over-reacting. Delilah: Good excuse for a bad liar. Ramona: Okay, I only know that Jo may have a thing for Nate. Happy? Delilah: Was I suppose to know? Ramona: Not really. Delilah: I'll handle this. Blake: Pushups! Let's go! (They start doing pushups.) Third Plot (Jayden limps out of the doctor's room. Kayla is waiting for him with Alicia.) Jayden: Waiting for me? Kayla: Limp faster. Jayden: Sure. (They start walking towards the front desk. They walk past a room with a large window. Jayden looks inside.) Jayden: Check out the group therepy. Kayla: Yep, let's go. Jayden: I'm com... (Jayden looks inside again.) Jayden: You son of a bitch. Kayla: Jayden? (Jayden rushes over to the door and walks in.) Jayden: What kind of disappearing act is this?!! Therepist: Excuse me sir. You can't be in here. Jayden: Do you have another idenity too!? Therepist: Leave before I call security! (Jayden walks out.) Kayla: What the hell was that? Jayden: Look who I was yelling at! (Kayla looks.) Kayla: Oh my god! (The patient is Seth.) Kayla: He was here? The whole time? (Kayla looks shocked.) Jayden: Now I got nothing to say to him! Let's get out of here. (Kayla takes Jayden and Alicia and leaves. Seth gives a guilty look.) Main Plot: Daniel (Afterschool, Daniel, Liam, Rebecca, and Chloe walk out of school and see Daniel's Uncle outfront.) Daniel: Uncle! What's going on? Uncle Ken: Daniel, I need you to come home. Daniel: I was on my way. Uncle Ken: Get in. Daniel: I'll see you guys later! (Chloe, Rebecca, and Liam watch them as they drive away.) Subplot: Delilah (Delilah walk in the hallway and hears Nathaniel talking to Jo.) Delilah: Let's see what kind of thing you have for my best friend... (She listens.) Nathaniel: You need to stop doing that. Jo: Doing what? Nathaniel: Showing affection for me, especially when Delilah's around. Jo: What she gonna do? Nathaniel: Kill you, then me. Jo: She'l probably try if she ever finds out. Nathaniel: The only people who know that we fucked in the boiler room are you and me. No one else. Jo: Can we ever do it again? Nathaniel: I told you. No. Jo: But she doesn't have to know. Nathaniel: She won't know. Jo: So are you gonna fuck me or what? Nathaniel: The answer is still no. Jo: Whatever. Nathaniel: Just stop doing that. Jo: Fine I'll try that for your lezzy friend. (Delilah runs away in tears.) Delilah: Oh I'm gonna ruin both of you. Third Plot (Jayden and Kayla sit in Jayden's car upset.) Kayla: Can we just go home? Jayden: When we stop moping then sure. Kayla: I know how you feel. I'm pissed too. Jayden: I can't believe Seth did that. Kayla: We should probably go back and talk to him. Jayden: I have nothiing to say to him. Kayla: I do. Jayden: Can we just go pick up whatever homework we have? Kayla: Fine. (They drive back to the school.) Main Plot: Daniel (Daniel and Ken are rushing to their home.) Daniel: Slow down, Uncle! Uncle Ken: We have to hurry home. (They reach their apartment and quickly get inside.) Daniel: Care to explain now? (They walk into the livingroom and see a man sitting on their couch.) Uncle Ken: You! How did you get in here? Grey: Hello... Daniel. Daniel: Who are you? Grey: Who am I? Uncle Ken: Get out of our house! Grey: Doesn't he have to learn the truth? (Uncle Ken pulls out his gun and points it at Grey.) Uncle Ken: Are you gonna get out or do we have to drag you out? Grey: Fine. I've already violated my probation (Grey walks to the door.) Grey: Maybe you should lay the news on him. (He leaves. Daniel looks horrified.) Daniel: Uncle, what's he talking about? Uncle Ken: Daniel, go start on your homework. Daniel: We need to talk about this! Uncle Ken: Your... parents are coming over tomorrow. We'll explain then. Daniel: Why not now? Uncle Ken: Because, we can't! Just bare with us. Daniel: Fine! (Daniel goes to his room. Uncle Ken looks guilty.) THE NEXT DAY (Daniel walks in school.) Liam: You bailed! Daniel: Not now, Liam. Liam: I'm joking. I didn't even go. Daniel: I said NOT NOW! Liam: ... Daniel: Sorry. I'm just pissed right now. Liam: Who did it this time? Daniel: I don't know. This guy named Grey broke into my apartment. Liam: Whoa! Daniel: But some sort of connection, some sort of twist because he knows who I am. Liam: That's mysterious. Daniel: Yeah, no kidding. (They walk to class.) Subplot: Delilah (Delilah is storming through the halls.) Delilah: Where are you? (She sees Nathaniel and Jo talking at his locker. She runs up and attacks Jo.) Nathaniel: Delilah! Delilah: You fuck my best friend! Jo: Get off me bitch! (They continue wrestle when Nathaniel tries to pull Delilah off. Delilah kicks him in the balls.) Mr. Simon: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (Mr. Simon breaks up the fight.) Mr. Simon: To the office you two go. Jo: Way to go. (Delilah swings at Jo.) Nathaniel: Delilah, stop! Delilah: Shut up! You slept with our enemy and kept it from me! (Mr. Simon pulls the girls to the main office. Nathaniel looks guilty.) Third Plot (Jayden and Kayla out of history class.) Kayla: I just heard Delilah got into a fight. Jayden: Good for her. Kayla: Would you lighten up? Jayden: How could I? Seth's alive but he lied to us. Kayla: He was embarrased. Jayden: I'm surprised you didn't go in there and yell. Kayla: I'm not that crazy. Jayden: Haha. At least now you're cheering me up. Kayla: You think we should go back there? Jayden: I don't think so. Kayla: Please, just give him a chance to explain himself. Jayden: You gonna let Dallas know? Kayla: Of course not. Jayden: Well... sure. Should the others come with? Kayla: I guess Ramona can. And Sienna can meet him. Jayden: Okay. Let's do. (They walk off.) Main Plot: Daniel (Daniel walks into the office.) Daniel: What happened to you? Delilah: Just kicked some ass. (Daniel looks at Jo on the otherside.) Daniel: Good job. Mr. Jones: Mr. Smith, I called you here to let you know that your Uncle Ken has contact me to give you an early dismissal. Daniel: Did he say any particular reason? Mr. Jones: He didn't go into detail about it. Daniel: Okay, well thank you. I'll se you tomorrow. (Daniel leaves.) Mr. Jones: You ladies come in here. (Delilah and Jo walk into Jones's office.) Subplot: Delilah (Delilah and Jo sit in Mr. Jones office.) Mr. Jones: Ms. Benson, you just came to me a week ago reacting to a situation the right way. Now you're hear fighting with Ms. Ferrin. You two have been at each other's throats since last year and if you don't like each other because of homosexuality and homophobia, then don't talk to each other. Don't associate! Delilah: We actually doing that. Mr. Jones: Then explain the fighting. Jo: She's a psyco. Delilah: How about shutting the hell up? Mr. Jones: Enough! Now explain. Delilah: Well, she's the one with the problems, especially since she went and slept with my best friend. Jo: We were standing up in the boiler room. Delilah: Shut up! Mr. Jones: Girls! Ms. Ferrin, you've already been expelled once for gang assult. Jo: Sir, please! I don't want to be out of school again. Delilah: And I don't want to be suspened! Mr. Jones: Hmm... (Mr. Jones thinks for a second and smirks.) Mr. Jones: I have an idea. (Delilah and Jo look scared.) Main Plot: Daniel (Daniel walks in his apartment. He sees his Uncle Ken, Aunt Sally, and his parents sitting in the living room.) Daniel: What's this? Ken: I told you, this dicussion includes your parents. Mr. Smith: This something you have to know. You weren't suppose to know until you were 18. Daniel: Get to the point. Ken: The man from yesturday, Grey... Daniel: Who is he? Ken: He's been deported back to England Daniel: Tell me who he is and what he has to do with me. Ken: I... Mrs. Smith: Daniel, that man was your father. Daniel: What are you talking about, Mom? My father's right next to you. Mr. Smith: We are NOT you're birth parents. Daniel: Wha... Sally: Grey is your real father. Daniel: You lied to me! Mr. Smith: You're adopted! Daniel: First, you've lied since I was 6! Now since I was born? I can't fucking believe you! (Daniel storms out of the apartment and out of the building with tears.) Third Plot (Afterschool, Jayden is in his car. Ramona, Kayla and Sienna get in the car.) Ramona: So, where are you taking us? Sienna: Disney World? Jayden: No... Kayla: It's sort of a surprise. Ramona: I love surprises, Jayden: Let's see what you think about this one. (They start to drive off. Jayden looks at the picture of him and Seth on his visor.) Sub Plot: Delilah (Shawn and Joe walks over to a crowd of people outside.) Shawn: What's going on? Liam: Check out these chicks. (Delilah and Jo are sitting next to each each other holding hands.) Jo: Can we stop! Delilah: Please! Mr. Jones: 10 more minutes! (Delilah and Jo start crying.) Joe: Never knew you had it you, Jo. Jo: Shut up! Main Plot: Daniel (Hours later, Daniel walks over to Delilah sitting on a bench. He sits next to her.) Daniel: Bad day? Delilah: Yup. Daniel: Me too. Delilah: My best friend lied to me. He fucked my enemy. Daniel: My parents lied to me. I'm adopted. (Jayden walks over and sits with them.) Jayden: My best friend lied to me. He went missing when he really wasn't. Delilah: Seth? Jayden: Yeah. He's at the Orlando Medical Center. Daniel: I guess we've all had a bad week. Jayden: Indeed we did. Delilah: Wanna go hang out? (They look at each other.) Daniel: Sure. Why not? (They all get up and start walking.) Next Epsiode... Trevor: My phone's ringing... (Trevor looks shocked.) Trevor: This isn't good. I have to go! Sometimes Travis: Whatever you're hear for, it better be for me because have nothing to say to you. Mrs. Moore: You're talking to me right now. May: Didn't she die? A Heart Randi: I failed again! Frankie: Can I help you, since you're taking things way to seriously. Can Break (Trevor punches a hole in his wall.) Damon: Something's wrong with him. All New Orlando Continues Next Week On Degrassi Wiki Category:Blog posts